A little secret
by lisa1022
Summary: What is the real reason Gabi moved to New Mexico? What has she been keeping from Troy and everyone else. and will this secret destroy everything she loves
1. Chapter 1

Title: A little Secret

Summary: Gabriella has been keeping a secret from Troy. Could this destroy the way he feels about her?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of HSM. I only own the ones not in the movie

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine

This is my first shot at a HSM fanfic

It was a few weeks after Troy and Gabi had won the auditions for Twinkle Towne and they were getting to know each other better and Gabi had been hiding something from him and was wating for the perfect time to tell him.

"Um, Troy would you like to come over to my house after school today? My mom said she would make some food" asked a nervous Gabi

"Sure, just let me tell my dad so he don't get worried when I am not at home."

"Ok, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Is it your Mom? Because I have already meet her sort of."

"Yes, it is her and someone else who is very special to me." Said Gabi

"Ok, so I will meet you outside of the school when classes are over. Said Troy

With that the warning bell rang and they walked off in different directions getting to there classes. Once Gabi got into the classroom she was trying to think of a way to tell Troy

A/N this is what Gabi is thinking

_Listen Troy, I know I told you that me and my mom moved here becuase her company transfered her but that is not the whole truth. You see we really moved here because I..._

"Gabi." Yelled Taylor for the third time

"hugh? yeah sorry about that I spaced out for a moment. What did you want."

"Well that was the bell and we need to get going to Biology"

Gabi got up and was embarased that she didn't even hear the bell she had been so into thinking what to tell Troy she didn't pay attention at all to what the teacher was saying.

"Gabbs are you OK?" asked Taylor with a worried look on her face

"Yeah, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you did not pay attenion in class today, and you look really nervous."

"Well, Troy is coming over to my house today and he is going to meet my mom and someone else. So I guess I am just nervous."

"Really, Troy is coming over to your house when were you going to tell me about this?" asked a giggily Taylor

"I was going to tell you at lunch."

"Well, what are you guys going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you and troy going to do for fun?"

"I'm not sure but my mom is going to make us some food."

"I hope you have a great time Gabs and when you are finished you have to call me and tell me everything."

"I will that is if Troy will speak to me after tonight." She said in a low whisper that taylor could barely hear her

"What?"

"I said I will."

"Now come on, lets get to Biology before Mrs. baker gives us a detention.

Taylor and Gabi rushed into Biology just as the bell rang.

Meanwhile with Troy and Chad

"So dude, do you want to do something after school today?" asked Chad as they were streatching in gym.

"Sorry, man I can't I have to go to Gabi's afterschool"

"So you finally got up to asking that girl out. I have to say it is about time."

"Well, this is not a date-date she just wants me to go over to her house and meet her Mom and someone else."

"Who is the someone else?"

"You know Chad, I'm not sure." Said Troy as it finally sunk in that Gabi didn't tell him who else he was going to meet.

"Well, you should ask her out soon because the whold team knows that she would say yes."

"So you guys have been talking about me I see." Said Troy

"Hey, at least it is not in a bad way Man." said Chad

It was finally the end of the day and Gabi was freaking out how Troy would react when she told him.

Gabi walked outside and was waiting on the school steps as Troy came runnning out

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

"I can't right now." said Troy

"What"

"I want to make a good impresion when I meet your mom. So I want to go home and change" Troy explained

"Oh, Ok. So when should I expect to see you at my house?"

"Give me about 20 minutes and I will be there."

"Okay, see you then." said Gabi as she started to walk off

"Wait! Gabi I need to ask you something." Troy said as he ran after her

"Yeah?" asked Gabi anxiously

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat with me tonight,"

Gabi looked suprised and her face was killing Troy

"Well..."

"I say, yes. Where will we be going. A mexican place, they have great food."

"Okay. I can't wait see you later Troy."

"Bye" he shouted as he ran off

Gabi walked home

"Mom, where are you?"

"I'm in the Kitchen sweetie."

"Hey, Troy said yes and he will be here in about 10 minutes"

"That is great, I will get some snacks."

"Mom? How do you think he will react when I tell him about you know what."

"I don't know Gabi. I only meet him that one time and then he seemed like a nice guy, so I think he will understand."

At this time the doorbell rang

"I will get it" Gabi said as she got up and ran to the door."

"Hello." She greated Troy as she opened the door and saw Troy with a handful of Red roses

"Hey, are those for me?" She asked with a smile on her face

"Some of them are"

"Thank you they are beautiful."

"Lets go into the Kitchen and put them in some water"

They went into the Kitchen

Gabi saw that her mom was staring at at her waiting for her to introduce her and Troy so she did

'Mom this is Troy, and Troy this is my mom Anna" (don't know her real name so I picked anna)

"It is nice to meet you Troy." said Anna

"And it is nice to meet you to Anna." He said as he handed her the other red roses that he had."

"thank you so much troy, they are beautiful

"So, Gabi who is this other person you wanted me to meet."

"Oh, stay here I will go get him"

"Okay," Troy said as he sat down on one of the stools as he waited for Gabi to return

A few minutes later Gabi came down with a little baby boy

"Okay, troy this is the other person I wanted you to meet."

"And who is this?" He asked as he looked down and the little boy she was holding

"This is Jacob. My...He is my..."

"He is her brother. Anna jumped in because she saw that Gabi couldn't get the words out

"Oh, he is so cute. He looks just like you Gabi."

"Hugh?" she asked becuase she was still confused about what her mom had just done

"I said, he looks just like you."

"Oh, thank you."

"How old is he?"

"He is 6 months,"

"Yeah, that is a cool age because they can't get in much trouble."

This made Gabi giggle

"That is so true."

"So what time do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"What is happening tonight."

"Oh, Mom I forgot to tell you we are going out to dinner tonight."

"That is great. Why don't you pick her up at about 7. Does that sound good Troy."

"Yes, it does, Oh my I have to get going my dad told me to be home in time to do chores."

"OK, Let me walk you to the door" Gabi said as she got up and went to the door with Troy

"See you, later tonight Gabi. Bye Anna."

"bye" Both Gabi and her mom said in unison

Gabi shut the door and walked back into the living room

"Mom, how could you of done this?" said a very angry Gabi

"Honey, I just did it to protect you."

"But mom I don't want to keep secrets from him."

"Do you remember what happened at your old school when people found out. There were tons of rumors and that is on of the reason's we moved so you could have a fresh start."

"But mom, I want all my friends to know. I don't like lying. Espically Troy. What would he do if he ever found out."

"He is not going to sweetie, you are going to go and live a normal teenage life."

"Mom. I want Troy to know that Jacob is my son...

A/N should I continue with this story. please read and review i want to know what you think good or bad


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N thanks for all the reviews. I am glad that you guys are liking this story so far. I did kinda get this idea from mom at 16, but it is not going to turn out like the movie at all I promise**

P.S. Once again I have no beta so all mistakes are mine I will try to work on the grammar better but I am not good with that stuff, but I will try.

Later that evening. Gabi was getting ready to go no her date, with Troy. But she couldn't stop thinking about Jacob and what her mom told Troy about him. If was about 10 minutes before Troy would arrive and Gabi was just putting the finishing touches on her make upwhen her mom walked in.

"Hey, honey do you need anything?" Her mother asked as she walked over to her and picked up a picture of the two of them

"No" Gabi replied as she took the picture from her mother and sat it back down

At this time the doorbell rang, and Anna walked out of Gabi's room and went to answer it. She opened the door and greated Troy.

"Hello, Troy it's nice to see you again" Anna said with the biggest fake smile she could give.

"It is nice to see you again too, is Gabi ready yet?" Troy asked

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Anna said as she looked up the stairs, and saw Gabi coming down them.

Troy immediately wenr breathless she looked so beautiful, she had on a long black spaghetti stap dress that had a slit going half way up it, and her hair was straight and down

"You look beautiful, Gabi," Troy said as he was starting to get his breath back again

"Thank you, you look good yourself, you ready to go?" she asked

"Yes, I will have her back by 11 o'clock Anna" Troy said as they were walking out the door.

Meanwhile at the Mexian Place

"Gabi, are you okay, you barley touched your food." Troy said with a worried tone in his voice

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just not that hungry that's all" She said as she kept poking her fork in her food

"Well, we can leave if you want to" Troy said

"No, you paid all this money for this food, and I better enjoy it." She said as she stuck her fork in her food and took a bite

"Gabi, if you are not up for it right now, we can always go out another night." Troy said

"Yeah, I think that would be best Troy, do you really mean it also?" Gabi asked

"Yes, I do" he said with a warm smile.

"Okay, then can you please take me home?" Gabi asked

"Of course I will." Troy said as he got up to pay the check

Troy took Gabi home, and walked her up to her frontdoor

"Thank you, so much for understanding Troy." Gabi told him

"It's no problem" Troy said as he leaned into kiss her on the cheek

Gabi went into the house, and went up to Jacob's room and said good night and then went straight to bed

It was the next day, and Gabi did not want to go to school, she was up almost all of the night thinking about what her mom did. She understood why she did it, but she wanted to be honest with Troy. After 15 minutes she finally decided to get out of bed and go downstairs.

"Good Morning, Gabi, how did you sleep sweethart?" Asked Anna hoping that she was not mad at her anymore.

"I didn't sleep very well, Mother" Gabi replied in a hateful tone

"Don't get lippy with me Gabi, I only did what I thought was best for you"

"What was best for me Mom? I don't want to keep secrets from anybody, I want them to know the truth. What would happen if they find out later on, then how would they treat me?" asked Gabi on the verge of tears

"How could they possibly find out? I'm not going to tell anyone, and neither are you. You also don't have to worry about Jacob's father ever telling." Said Anna regreting it as soon as she said it

At this time Gabi as full of tears. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, and walked the whole way to school. She just couldn't face her mom anymore that morning, she knew it would just get worse if she kept lying. She just knew she had to tell Troy the truth and that was just what she as going to do.

**A/N Should I continue? I know this chapter was short but i just wanted to have the morning after thing so Gabi could get her feelings out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad that you guys are liking this story so far. I will answer the question on who Jacob's father is either in this chapter or the next but i'm not sure yet anyway on with the story**

**P.S. I Have No Beta so all mistakes are mine **

Gabi was walking on her way to school when she heard a car pull up next to her. It was Troy

"Hey Gabi, do you need a ride?" He asked as he learned over and rolled down the passenger side window

"If you don't mind." She replied with a warm smile

"Nope, it is no problem, get in." Troy said as he opened the door for her

"Thank you." She said as she got in the car and buckled up

''So are you feeling any better today?" Troy asked as he turned and looked at Gabi

"I am feeling a little better, thank you for asking" She replied as she kept looking out the window

Troy senced that there was something wrong with Gabi, but he didn't want to push it.

_She will tell me what is wrong when the time is right. That is if there is anythings wrong with her. _Troy thought to himself

They finally got to the school and we walking to their lockers when Gabi stopped Troy

"Troy, I need to talk to you about something important." Gabi said as she was standing by her locker

"Okay, shoot" Troy said

"Well, it is something important, and I don't want to talk about it at school, Can we go somewhere after school just me and you and talk about it?" Gabi said hopping that he wouldn't ask anymore questions

"Sure, how about we go to the ice cream parlor by the ballpark." Troy told her

"That sounds great, How about we meet outside at the front of the school and we can drive there." Gabi said with a warm smile

"Sounds great, see you then" Troy said as he ran down the hall

The whole day at school Gabi could not concentrate all she thinking about was how Troy was going to react

_Will he hate me, will he understand, think I am a slut"_

Gabi was spooked out of her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder

"Gabi, class is over you can go now" Said her teacher Mrs. Rue

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess I didn't hear it." Gabi said as she grabbed her books and started to walk away

"Gabi wait, is there something bothering you, this is the second day in a row that you haven't been paying attention in class." Said Mrs. Rue with a warm smile

"No, nothing is wrong I just have a lot on my mind. I will try to pay more attention" Gabi said

"Well, if you ever need to talk about anything, my door is always open." She said as she gave Gabi a pat on the shoulder

"Okay, I will remember that." Gabi said as she walked out the door

Gabi walked slowly to her locker got her books, and went to her next class

Troy and Chad

"So, what are you doing after school today man? Chad asked Tory as he threw him the ball

"I'm going to the ice cream parlor with Gabi." Troy said with a grin

"That's great man" Chad said

"Yeah, well she said she has something important to talk to me about. I have no idea what it is" Troy told Chad

"Come on it can't be that bad. How many secrets could a girl have?" Chad said with a small giggle

"Yeah, she is only 16" Troy said as he threw the ball to Chad

Troy and Chad continued to play until class was over

It was now the end of the day and Gabi walked out the big doors, and sat on the steps to wait for Troy

"Hey Gabi, are you ready?" Troy asked as he came jogging up to her

"As ready as I will ever be." She told Troy with a half smile

They drove the rest of the way to the ice cream parlor in silence. They finally got there and Troy and Gabi sat in the booth farthest away from everybody

"So, what do you feel like having today?" The waiter asked as he handed her a menu

"Um...I think I will have the cookies and cream, please." Gabi said as she handed the waiter the menu

"That sounds good, I will have the same please." Troy said

"Okay, they will be here in a few minutes" The waiter said as he walked off

"Thank you, both Tory and Gabi said in unison

"So Gabi, what did you want to talk to me about?" Troy asked her

"Um...you see Troy, I have no been completely honest with you

"Your ice cream is ready." Said the waiter as he interupted what Gabi was about to say

"thank you" both Troy and Gabi said as they took their ice cream

''Okay so what were you saying'' Troy asked Gabi

"Well...I um...have not told you the whole truth about me moving here." Gabi said as she was trying not to look in Troy's eyes

"What, do you mean?" Troy asked because he was totally confused

"Well, we did move here because my mom's company transfered her, but there as also something else?" Gabi said as her heart began beating faster

"Well, what is that something else?" Troy asked her

"Well you see, my freshman year I got pregnant, and had a baby boy. Troy Jacob is not my brother he is my Son" Gabi said as she looked up into Troy's eyes

"WHAT" Troy exclaimed making many people look back

"Troy, please just ley me explain" Gabi said on the verge of tears

"You have been lying to me since you moved here, Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Troy said still yelling

"I wanted to tell you so many time, in fact that night I invited you over to my house, I was going to tell you but my mom stepped in when she saw that I couldn't get the words out." Gabi said with tears streaming down her face

"Yeah right, I'm sure that was it." Troy said with a angry voice

"Troy, please believe me." Gabi begged him

"How could I possibly believe some girl that got knocked up" Troy said as he got up and and walked away leaving her in the booth alone

Later that night Gabi was sitting on her couch it was clost to midnight, and all of a sudden she heard a knock on the fron door. She got up to answer it and when she opened the door standing there was...

**A/N: What did you all think. Please read and review, they are what keep me writing. If you have any ideas for this story I would love to here them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Thank you guys for all your reviews, I really didn't exspect this story to do to well so I am glad all you guys are liking it**

**P.S. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine**

RECAP

Later that night Gabi was sitting on her couch it was clost to midnight, and all of a sudden she heard a knock on the front door. She got up to answer it and when she opened the door standing there was...

Gabi was speechless she didn't know what to say

"Hello, Gabriella" The man said in a deep voice

"W-What are you doing here, Paul?" Gabi asked in a shaky voive

"Why do you think, I am here to see Jacob" Paul replied

"How did you find us?" Gabi asked with fear in her eyes

"It wasn't that hard, all I had to do was talk to your mom's company and see where they transfered her." Paul said as she stepped closer to her

"But why are you here?" Gabi asked

"I told you, I am here to see Jacob." Paul told her

"You have no right to see him." Gabi said almost screaming

"No, right? He is my grandson, I have every right." Paul said as he began to raise his voice

"He may be your grandson, but you said your self that you wanted nothing to do with him after what happened to Andrew." Gabi said with tears running down her face

"Well, I changed my mind, now let me see him." Paul said as he walked his way into the door

"NO" Gabi screamed as she tried to block Paul from coming into the house

"I want to see him now Gabi." Paul said as he grabbed her arms and started pulling her along with him

Gabi was trying everything she could to get him to stop and let go of her. She bit down on his hand as hard as she could, and at that minute he hit her across the face as hard as he could. It made her fall to the ground, he got on top of her and was about to hit her again.

"Get your hands off of her." Somebody shouthed as they ran into the room

"Troy, please help me." Gabi gasped out, Paul was suffocating her because he was sitting on her

Troy leaped forward, and grabbed Paul and flung him off of Gabi. Paul fell down but got right back up and this time he hit Troy right in the face, making him fall down.

"Oh my god, Troy, are you alright?" Gabi asked as she ran over to him

"I'm fine" he said as he got up and was once again face to face with Paul this time Troy hit him, making him fall to the ground.

"Gabi, go and call the police now." Troy said as he was standing next to Paul

"Okay" she yelled as she ran down the hall and into the kitchen

A few minutes later Gabi came back and saw Troy on the ground and Paul was no where in sight

"Troy, Troy, wake up." Gabi screamed as he was shaking him

Troy slowly opened his eyes

"Gabi." Troy asked

"Yes, It is me, Troy where did Paul go?" She asked still looking around making sure he was no where in sight

"He hit me, then he ran out the door." Troy said as he leaned up and grabbed his jaw and began to rub it

"Oh my god, Jacob" Gabi sais as she took of and ran up the steps. She got to his room and saw him laying awake in his crib

"Come to mommy, Jacob." Gabi said as she bent down and picked him up

She slowly walked down stairs and sawTroy sitting on the couch waiting for her

"Your still here, I though you would of left." Gabi said as she walked over to the couch and sat down by Troy, with Jacob on her lap

"No, I didn't leave. Where is your mom at?" Troy said with concern in his voice

"She had to work the night shift at work tonight." Gabi said as she looked at Troy

"And, who was that guy?" Troy said as he looked Gabi in the eyes

"He is...Jacob's grandfather" Gabi said as tears came down her face

"Why was he hurting you, when I walked in?" Troy asked

"Well, he wanted to see Jacob, but I wouldn't let him." Gabi said

"Why, wouldn't you let him?" Troy asked as he turned to face Gabi

"Because, Troy, he said he never wanted anything to do with me or Jacob, after what happened with Andrew. Gabi told him

"He was Jacob's father." Gaib said as a new set of tears came to her eyes

"Was?" Troy asked

Yes, he died in a horrible car accident the day Jacob was born." Gabi said as she was trying to hold back sobs

"Oh my, Gabi, I am so sorry" Troy said as he handed her a tissue

"Thank you, I loved him so much." Gabi said

"Would you like to talk about it? Troy asked as he reached down and grabbed her free hand

"I haven't really talked about him since he died." Gabi said as she took the tissue and dried her eyes.

"Oh, OK, I understand." Troy said

"No, I want to talk about it. I want to be honest with you." Gabi said as she looked up at him

"Ok, but only if you really want to." Troy said

"Well...his name was Andrew Jacob Harris and we met in 5th grade and we became best friends. When we were in 6th grade we started dating and no one thought anything of it becase we were young. When we got into 7th grade things got better because we were a little older and understood more. We told each other that we loved each other on May 19, 2001. We hardly had any fights, and if we did we would make up with in minutes. He was such a handsom man he had black hair and dark brown eyes." Gabi said as she was struggling to get the rest of the words out

"If you don't want to tell me the rest you don't have to." Troy said as he handed her another tissue

"No, I want to tell you the rest" Gabi said with a long sigh

"Okay" Troy said

"When we got into the 8th grade things were getting serious, but we didn't want to have sex at 14, we wanted to wait. Everybody thought we were the perfect couple, no one could come between us. When we became freshman, Andrew went out for the football team and made it. So now I was the quarterback's girlfriend. So we now had to go to all the parties. We went to one in the middle of September. I guess we had a little to much to drink, because the next thing we know we were ripping each others clothes off. We woke up the next morning realizing what we had done and immediately agreed that it wouldn't happen again. We went on like it never happened, a couple of weeks later I was getting sick in the mornin, but I didn't think anything of it. Then I missed my peroid, and I was starting to get worried. I knew I had to talk to him so that day after school it went like this.

FLASHBACK

"Andew, I'm late." Gabi said to him as she was standing at his locker

"Well, you better get going then." He said as he looked up at her

"Not, that kind of late." Gabi said

"Then, what do you mean?" Andrew asked totally confused

"I missed my peroid, I think I might be pregnant" Gabi said as tears started to form in her eyes

"WHAT?" Andrew yelled causing people to stare

"Please, don't me mad at me. I didn't mean for this to happen." Gabi said

"Baby, I'm not mad at you. It's just I don't understandit, when did this happen?" Andrew asked

"It had to be the night of the party." Gabi told him

"Well are you sure you are?" Andrew asked still in shock

"No, but I am going to go and by a test after school will you please come with me?" Gabi asked

"Sure." Andrew said

END OF FLASHBACK

After school that day we went to a store and bought a test. We waited until the timer went off. When it did we flipped it over and it read postive. I was pregnant at 15." Gabi finished telling Troy

"I'm so sorry, Gabi. How did you tell you Mom and his Parents?" Troy asked

"Believe me, It wasn't easy. We wanted to wait a couple of days for things to cool off. Before we would tell them. We finaly told my mom on October 20,2004. Gabi said

"I'm guessing by your voice that it didn't go that well." Troy said

"No, not well at all, but my mom took it better than Andrew's parents. He took me home after school that day...

FLASHBACK

'He, Mom, I'm home and I have Andrew with me." Gaib yelled up the stairs

"Hey, guys." Anna said as she pulled Andrew into a hug

"Mom, we need to tell you something." Gabi said

"Okay, I'm ready.'' Anna said

"Anna, you may want to sit down for this." Andrew said

"Why, what's wrong?" Anna asked

"Just, promise me one things mom, no matter what you will still love me." Gabi said as tears formed in her eyes

"Gabi, no matter what you do I will always love you." Anna said

"Okay, do you remember that party me and Andew went to in the middle of September." Gabi asked as she grabbed Andrew's hand

"The one where you stayed out all night?" Anna asked

"Yes, that one, you see what happened was me and Andrew got drunk and we had sex." Gabi said as she looked up at her mom

"WHAT?" Anna asked in shock

"We had sex, Anna." Andrew said

"Please, tell me you guys, used protection" Anna said as she looked the two in the eyes

"No, mom we didn't. I'm Pregnant" She said as she squeezed Andrew's hand tighter

"Gabi, I taught you better than this."

"I know mom, I am so sorry.Gabi said

"What are you guys going to do, you can't be parents you are only 15 Gabi and Andrew you are 16 " Anna said

"We are going to raise this baby together." Andrew said

"Are you guys sure about this, raising a baby is hard to do." Anna said

"Yes, we are sure." Gabi said

"Well, I guess there is nothing I can do to change you mind." Anna said

END OF FLASHBACK

"It seems to me like she took it kind of well." Troy said

"Yes she did." Gabi said

After that we went Andrew's house and told his parents they were so mad at him they said me and the baby we gonna screw up his life. They kicked him out for a few days also, but his mom talked his dad back into letting him back in. Things were never the same between me and his family, they thought I got pregnant on purpose, so he could never leave me. I am so unhappy, The news got around school fast because I couldn't hide the fact that I was showing. The nine months went by pretty fast, Andrew was there with me the whole time, I would call him at 3 in the morning to go get me some crazy food and he would do it." Gabi said with a little laugh

"He sounds like he was a nice guy." Troy said

"He was. I miss him so much. It was about 3 in the morning on June 23, 2005, and I woke up with a sharp pain in the stomach, I called for my mom and she came in, she told me I was in labor. I was so scared." Gabi said

"I bet you were, you were young." Troy said

"My mom got my bag ready, and got me down the stairs and called Andrew he said that he was on his way. I was so happy that he was going to be there to see the birth of our son. We got to the hospital and they put me in the delivery room. I was there for 4 hours and Andrew still hadn't showed up. I was getting worried. Then an hour later I went into the room to deliver him, and Andrew still wasn't there. I deliverd Jacob Ryan Harris at 8:49 a.m. on June 23, 2005 he weighed 7lb. and 0 oz. and was 20 inches long. I was so happy but then my mom came in with tears down her face

FLASHBACK

"Mom, what is wrong?" Gabi asked worried

"It is Andrew," Anna said

"Did you get ahold of him to see why he wasn't here?" Gabi asked

"No, but his parents called and told me what happened." Anna said

"Well, what happened?" Gabi asked as she was gettig worried

"He was in such a rush to get here that he ran a stop sign and hit a car head on." Anna said with tears

"Oh my god, is he alright?" Gabi asked at tears fell down her face

"No, honey he is not. He died on impact." Anna said

"What, No that can't be true." Gabi said

"I'm so sorry but it it." Anna said

"What am I going to do? I can't raise a baby on my own." Gabi said with more tears

"Honey, I will be here to help you every step of the way." Anna said

END OF FLASHBACK

I was in so much shock, I couldn't believe that the love of my life was dead." Gabi said

"I am so sorry, Gabi." Troy said

"His parents said the day of his funeral that is was my fault and that if I didn't get pregnant he would still be alive. So we moved after a few months because the rumors got to bad." Gabi said

"I am so sorry, Gabi, I cant even imagine what you went through." Troy said

"Thank you, That mean alot." Gabi said

"I'm so sorry about the way I treated you also, if I would of known I never would of said those things." Troy said

"It's okay, you didn't know." Gabi said

"Wow, it is late it is 2: 30. I bette get home." Troy said

"Oh my you better, and I need to get him back to bed." Gabi said as she looked down at a sleeping Jacob in her arms

"Can, I come and pick you up for school tomorrow." Troy asked

"I would love that." Gabi said as she got up and walked him to the door

She watched him walk down the sidewalk get in his car and drive away. She couldn't wait for tomorrow morning to come...

**A/N- what did you think? I not to sure about this chapter, but i finaly answered the question of who Jacob's father it. Please read and Review they are what keep me writing...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-thanks for the reviews. I didn't get as many this time, so i'm guessing you guys didn't like it that well.I want to think lol925 she gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**P.S. I have no beta so all mistakes ar mine**

The next morning Gabi woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She rolled over and saw that it was 6:30 she only had an hour until Troy would be there to pick her up. She finally kicked the covers off of her and went to take a shower. She came out 25 minutes later dressed in denim blue jeans and a white rock star tee shirt and her hair was down. She decided to get some breakfast. After standing in front of fridge for awhile she decided to get breakfast bar she got a cinnamon toast crunch one

"So how did everything go last night?" Anna asked (**A/N she knew Gabi told Troy about Jacob and that he didn't take it to well.) **

"Evertyhing wenr fine, Troy came over and I told him everything. Jacob and Andrew and how he died." Gabi said leaving out the little detail that Paul stopped by she thought if she told her she would just worry

"How did he take it once you told him?" Anna asked

"He understood why I kept it a secret and he didn't judge me. In fact he is coming to pick me up for school today." Gabi said with a smile

"That is great sweety, I just want you to take you time with him don't rush anything." Anna said as she gave her daughter a hug

"Mom, he is only giving me a ride to school, nothing more." Gabi said in a tone that told her mom she was being to protective

"I know honey, I just don't want you to rush things just have fun with him." Anna said with a warm smile

"Mom, nothing is going to happen after I had Jacob my life changed. I am not going to do anything without a lot of thought and I will be responsible." Gabi said as she looked her mom in the eyes so she knows she wasn't lying

At this time the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Gabi said as she rang to the door. There she was greated by Troy who was standing outside of the door with a smile

"Good morning, gabi." Troy said as he leaned in and gave her a hug

"Hey, Troy, listen I didn't tell my mom about Paul." Gabi said is a whisper

"Why not?" He whispered back

"Because, if she knew she would just get worried and go into a big mother mood making sure we were safe. I don't think he is coming back so there is no need to tell her." Gabi said

"Okay, I won't tell her." Troy said as he walked into the house

"Troy, it is so great to see you." Anna said as she brung Jacob into the room

"It is good to see you again." Troy said with a warm smile and looked at Jacob

"So Gabi, told me you know everything." She said as she glanced down at Jacob

"Yeah, I do and I am so sorry about the things I said to her. If I would of took the time to let her explain I know I wouldn't of said those things. I know now all about it and I understand." Troy said as put his arm around Gabi's shoulders

"That is good to know. You guys better get off to school. I don't want you being late." Anna said as she got up and gave Gabi a kiss on the cheek."

"Yeah, we better get going." Gabi said as she went into the kitchen and grabbed her Jacket and bookbag

Gabi gave her mom and hug and gave Jacob a kiss then walked out the door with Troy not far behind

"Gabi, don't you think your mom has a right to know about Paul. What if he would come back." Troy said with conern

"Troy, please I don't want to talk about this. We are almost at school." Gabi said as she kicked rocks that were under her feet

"Speaking of school, are you going to tell the rest of the gang." Troy asked as he stopped her from walking and turned her toward him

"I don't know Troy, I think I need some time. I mean what would they think of me when I tell them?" Gabi asked as her voice became low

"Gabi, they won't think any different of you. They like you no mater what, and if they think differnent then they weren't your frineds to begin with." Troy said as she looked deep into Gabi's eyes

"Do you really think that?" Gabi said with hope

"Yes, I do. Taylor liked you when you first came here so she won't change her mind. Chad...well he will have questions but that is just him he is a little slow. Troy said with a small chuckle which made Gabi laugh. " And everybody else I am sure will be cool with it." Troy finished

"Thanks Troy that means so much to me." Gabi said

At this time the bell rang which made Gabi and Troy groan

"We better go we don't want to be late for home room." Gabi said and she started to run toward the school

"Wait for me." Troy yelled as he tried catching up with her

Gabi got into the room first and Troy followed close behind

"You know, for being a basketball player you sure are slow." Gabi joked as she poked Troy in the side

"Hey, you got a head start. That is why you beat me." Troy said as he sat down to catch his breath

"Hey, Troy how are you today." Sharpay said in her flirting voice

"I am fine." Troy said with an annoyance in his voice

Gabi noticed this and out her hand on Troy's arm which made Sharpay's eyes go wide. At this time the bell rang. Which made everyone get up

"Hey, Gabi, meet me in my secret spot before lunch we need to talk about something." Troy said

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Gabi asked

"You will just have to wait and see. So remember right before lunch out secret spot." Troy said as he leaned in and gave her a hug

"Okay. See you then." Gabi said as she broke off the hug and jogged down the hall to her next class

Little did they know that Sharpay was there listening the whole time.

"Hmm...so they have a secret spot do they. Looks like I will just have to follow them and see what they want to talk about." Sharpay said under her breath in a sneaking little tone

"Taylor, do you have any idea what Troy wants to talk to me about?" Gabi asked

"Maybe, But I promised Chad that I wouldn't tell you sorry." Taylor said

"Come one Taylor, I am your best friend please tell me." Gabi said begging her best friend

"Nope, you will find out sooner or later." Taylor said with a small chuckle. Which made there teacher look up at them

"Girls, is there something you would like to tell me?" Mr. Small asked with a mean look

"No, Sir." They both replied with in unison as they went back to their work

The rest of the class seemed to drag on forever. All Gabi could think about was what Troy was going to ask her. The bell finally rang and Gabi walked to her locker and got out all the books she needed for homework.

"So, are you ready to go find Troy?" Taylor asked as she stood up againt Gabi's locker

"Haha very funny." Gabi laughed "So, will you please tell me what about Troy." she said

"Well he had brown eyes, he plays basketball...

"Not, that stuff, I already know that." Gabi said with a small chuckle

"Well you said...Tell me about Troy. So I did." Taylor said as she looked up and Gabi and burst out laughing

"Yeah, well I better get going." Gabi said as she ran down the hall. Little did she know but a certian blonde was following her

_I am so going to find out the truth about Gabi and Troy. I know she is hiding something, she just acts to perfect...there is difentaly something there and I will find out what it is..._Sharpay thought to herself as she walked at a high pace to keep up with Gabi

Gabi finally got to their secret place and saw Troy sitting on the bench looking at the sky. Gabi snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes

"Guess who." She said in a flirty voice

"Ummmm Chad?" Troy said with a smirk

"Guess again." Gabi said with a little laugh

"Gabi?" Troy said as he took her hands off his eyes and turned around "See I knew it was you." He said as he gave her a tight hug

"Yep, it's me. Now what do you want to ask me? Gabi said as she took a seat on the bench and Troy sat down beside her

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. I want you to be my girlfriend." Troy said as she looked into her wide eyes

"What?" Gabi said suprised

"Please, say yes Gabi, I care alot about you." Troy said

"Troy, why would you want to date me?" Gabi asked still in shock

"Why wouldn't I?" Troy asked as he lifted her head up to look at him

"Beacause Troy, I have a son. I am a mother to a six month old, do you really want to date somebody that got pregnant at 15?" Gabi asked as tears formed in her eyes

"Gabi, I don't care that you have a son. You getting pregnant does not affect the way I fell about you. I still care about you and knowing that you have a son only makes us stronger." Troy said

"Troy, do you really me that? because most guys would run because they would fell that they are obligated to take responsiblity. and I don't want you to think you are responsible for Jacob." Gabi said as more tears came to her eyes

"Gabi, I am not like most guys and you having a son will not change the way I fell about you so will you please say yes." Troy said as she pulled her into a tight hug

"Okay, Yes. I will be your girlfriend." Gabi squealed with exciement

At this time Troy picked her up and swinged her around. Little did they know that down the steps there was Sharpay listening to everything they were talking about

_So Gabi. Little perfect Gabi got pregnant at 15 and now has a son. What could Troy see in her? Who would want to be with some one who has a child? I bet she don't even know who the father is...I wonder what they would do if the whole school somehow found out? I bet that would break them up and then I would have Troy all to myself. _Sharpay thought to herself seeing them come toward the stairs she quickly snuck away and was heading hom to plan the perfect plot

Later that night Gabi was sitting on her bed when her cell phone rang

"Hello?" Gabi asked

"Hey, girl! How did things go with Troy?" Taylor asked with excitement

"It went great he asked me out and I told him yes." Gabi laughed back into the phone

"I knew you would say yes. So when are you guys going out? Taylor said

"This Friday, he is taking me to the movies." Gabi replied as she ploped down on her bed

"Cool, what are you going to go see?" Taylor asked with excitement

"Pirates of the Caribbean 2." Gabi said with a giggle

"I hate you, that is supposed to be the best movie ever. I have been trying to get Chad to take me to see it but he won't." Taylor cried into the phone

"Yeah, well when I come home I will tell you all about it."Gabi giggled

"You better, because Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are so hott as pirates." Taylor laughed into the phone

"Yeah they are, Taylor I have to go I need to get a shower and get to bed." Gabi said as she yawned

"Okay, I will talk to you tomorrow." At with this Taylor hung up

Gabi woke up the next morning at 6:30 and went to the closet to pick out an outfit she finally decided on a short denim skirt with a red shirt with a big pink heart in the middle. She decided to put her hair in a french braid and finally went downstairs

"There is that smile I love." Anna said as she walked over and gave Gabi a hug

"Well, I now have a reason to smile." Gabi said

"Yes, I am glad that Troy makes you happy." Anna said with a sweet smile

At this time the doorbell rang. Gabi got up and walked to the door and saw Troy standing there

"Hey, you ready to get to school?" Troy asked

"Yeah, lets go. Bye mom were leaving." Gabi yelled as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door hand in hand with Troy

The finally pulled up to the school and Troy walked over and opened the door for her

"You ready?" He asked as he took her hand

"Yes, I am." Gabi replied with a smile

They walked hand in hand into the school and got stares from alot of people. Gabi could see people staring at her and whispering but she thought it was just because of her and Troy. The first half of the day went pretty fast. When lunch came around Gabi was glad because she got to see Troy again. They got seated at a table and a group of girls came up to them

"So Gabi is it true?" The girls asked in between giggles

"Is what true?" She asked

"That you have a son." The girls giggled out more

"WHAT?" The gang yelled in unison

"Yeah, it has been going around the whole school. Everybody knows about it." One of the girls said

"Oh my GOD, Troy how did they find out?" Gabi asked in panic

"I don't know." Troy said with fear

"Who did you hear it from?" Gabi demanded

"I was told not to tell so sorry." The girls replied as they walked out of the lunch room

"This can't be happening." Gabi said as tears came to her eyes

"So wait, you have a son? When were you going to tell us?" Kelsi asked

"WHen the time was right." Gabi said with more tears

At this time Sharpay came up to the table

"Well, well...it's seems that Gabi isn't perfect after all." Sharpay said with a evil grin

"It was you wasn't it?" Gabi demanded with hate in her eyes

"What if it was?" Sharpay asked

"I will hurt you so bad. You had no right to do this." Gabi screamed with tears

"Hey don't blame me because you got pregnant and had a boy and probally don't know who the father is." Sharpay screamed out

"Don't you ever say that again." Gabi screamed and reached for Sharpay

"Gabi, don't she is not worth it." They gang said as they tried to hold her back

"No, let me go. I want to hurt her." Gabi said as she collapsed into Troy's arm

"It's okay, Gabi everything will be okay." Troy said as he rocked her back and forth in his arms

"Troy, I need to go home. I can't stay here all day." Gabi said as she got up and walked our of the cafeteria and ran out the door

"Okay, I will take you home." Troy said as he reached into his pockets to grab his keys

"No, I want to walk it will give me a chance to clear my head." Gabi said as she continued to walk out the door

Gabi walked the whole way to her house and when she got home she collapsed into her mothers arms, sobbing.

"Gabi, what happened?" Anna asked as she held her daughter tight

"The whole school knows I have a son." Gabi said in between sobs

"What? How?" Anna asked as she comforted Gabi come more

"Sharpay...she heard me and Troy talking about it." Gabi said as her voice cracked

"I'm so sorry honey is there anything I can do?" Anna asked with a smile

"Yes. I want to move..."

**A/N please read and review I want to know what you think good or bad. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Should I make Gabi move? Well review and those will help me decide I know I am evil. The more reviews I get the faster I will update :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thanks for all the reviews. I am glad to get them. I want to thank the person that pointed out to me that I didn't except annoymous reviews I do except them so now so thank you**

**Also I want to give a big thank you to Tornapart3269 for beating reading ths for me **

**RECAP**

"Gabi, what happened?" Anna asked as she held her daughter tight.

"The whole school knows I have a son." Gabi said in between sobs.

"What? How?" Anna asked as she comforted Gabi some more "

Sharpay...she heard me and Troy talking about it." Gabi said as her voice cracked

"I'm so sorry honey. Is there anything I can do?" Anna asked with a smile

"Yes. I want to move..."

"Gabi, you can't mean that." Anna said as her eyes got wide

"Yes, I do mama. I don't want rumors going on about me for two more years, it almost killed me at my old high school. I can't go through that again." Gabi said as she held back sobs

"Gabi, but what about all of your friends here. What about Troy?" Anna asked as she grabbed Gabi's hands

"Me and Troy haven't known each other that long. So he can just move on with his life and forget all about me." Gabi said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, you know that is not going to happen. You are a strong woman, running from your problems won't solve anything." Anna said as she sat down next to Gabi on the couch and handed her a cup of tea

"Yes, it will. If we move I will never tell anyone about Jacob being my son. I will just say he is my brother." Gabi said as she took a sip of her tea

"Gabi, if you do that then it means you are selfish. Jacob is your son, when he grows up he's going to want to know that you accepted him and that people didn't think he was your brother. He'll want to know that you were proud to have him as a son." Anna said with a stern smile

"Mom, if I go back to school it will never end people will just have questions and I don't want to relive Andrew's death anymore." Gabi said as she looked up at her mom

"If people come up to you just tell them, it is none of their business, only tell the people you want to know." Anna said as she leaned it to give Gabi a hug

"Mom, it's not that easy." Gabi said with a long sigh

"Yes, it is. You are going to school tomorrow so go to bed you will need your rest." Anna said as she stood up in front of Gabi

"I guess there is no need to argue. Good night mom." Gabi said as she turned and went up the stairs to her bedroom

Gabi went up to her bedroom and sat down on her bed thinking about that day. She really wanted to move, but she saw what her mom was saying, it would be unfair to all her frieneds. But at the same time what would she do if things got to bad? These thoughts keep coming to mind when all of a sudden her cell phone started to ring

"Hello?" Gabi answered

"Hey, Gabi, it's me Troy." Troy said Gabi could here him sigh as he said her name

"Oh, hey Troy, how is everything." Gabi asked with a dull tone

"It's okay, listen I am really sorry about everything that happened at school today. If I would of known Sharpay was listening I would never of said anything." Troy said

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Sharpay is just mean." Gabi said as she felt tears coming to her eyes

"Gabi, are you going to school tomorrow?" Troy asked

"Yes, Why?" Gabi asked with question

"Because, I will be there to pick you up." Troy said on the other end

"You still want to talk to me, after the whole school found out." Gabi said with a long sigh

"Yes, Gabi, the whole school finding out does not efect the way I feel aboutyou. So be ready at 7:30 because I will be there to pick you up." Troy said

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Gabi said with a small smile

"Bye, baby." Troy said as he hung up

Gabi hung up and smiled at her phone. He had just called her baby, which meant he would stick with her no matter what. Gabi fell back onto her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep

Beep Beep Beep. Gabi woke up to the sound of her alarm clock

"Ugh, I hate alarms." Gabi said as she got out of bed and went to take a shower

Gabi walked into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. When she was finished she went into her closet and looked for something to wear. She finally decided on black pants with a slight pink shirt. She put on some light make-up and put her hair up in a pony tail. She went downstairs and put on her shows and grabbed a piece of toast

"Good morning honey." Anna said as she walked down the stairs in her PJ's

"Hi mom." Gabi said in a cheerful voice

"You sound like you are in a good mood." Anna said as she walked over and put some toast in the toaster

"I am. Troy called me last night I have a feeling that everything will work out okay." Gabi said with a large smile

"I am glad to hear that. So does this mean you changed your mind about moving." Anna asked as she took a bite out of her toast

"Yes, I did. Troy will help me get through this and so will my other friends." Gabi said as she got up walked to the door where Troy was waiting

"Hey. You ready to go." Troy asked

"Yes, lets go. Bye mom." Gabi said as she walked out of door and went to his car

The ride to school was silent. They finally arrived 15 minutes later and Troy walked over to get Gabi's door for her

"You ready for this?" He asked as he took her hand in his

"As ready as I will ever be." Gabi said

They walked off toward the school and got stares from many people. They walked into the school and met with the gang

"Hey guys" Gabi said as she looked her friends in the eyes and they didn't look mad

"Hey, Gabi." The gang replied in unison

"So I'm guessing that you guys want answers." Gabi said as she looked her friends in the eye

"Yes, we do but if you are not ready to answer them, we understand." Taylor said

"No, I want to answer them. How about at free peroid we all meet out by the stairs and I will explain everything." Gabi said

That sounds good. See you then." The gang replied in unison

Gabi and Troy slowly walked to there first class and was greated by a blonde girl that neither one of them knew

"Hey, Gabi. I can't believe you have a baby. Did it hurt giving birth?" The girls asked

"Um..." Was all Gabi could say

"What about the father do you even know who he is?" The blonde asked

At this time Gabi was getting very upset

"Of course I know who he is and it is none of your business." She yelled at the blonde making her run away as fast as she could

"Wow, that was intense." Troy said with a small chuckle

Gabi laughed and walked into the classroom. The day went pretty fast and when free peroid came around Gabi wasn't nervous. She walked to her locker and saw Troy standing there

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Troy asked

"Yes, lets go." Gabi said as she grabbed his hand and walked to the stairs. When they got there they saw all of there friends waiting for them

"Hey, guys." Gabi said as she walked up to them and sat down

"Hey." They said

"I know you all have questions so why don't you go first Taylor." Gabi said as she looked her friend in the eye

"Okay...So you have a son? How old is he and what is his name." Taylor asked

"Yes, I have a son, he is 6 months old and his name is Jacob Ryan Harris." Gabi said as she looked at Taylor. All Taylor did was smile

"Okay, who is his father?" Chad asked

"His father was Andrew Jacob Harris." Gabi said in a low voice

"Was?" Chad asked

"Yes, he died in a car accident the day Jacob was born he never got to see him." Gabi said as tears formed in his eyes

"I am so sorry." Chad said

"Here is a question; why didn't you tell us." Kelsi asked

"I was afraid of what you guys would think." Gabi said

"No matter what you did we would still be your frineds." Zeke said

"What did you do after Jacob was born? Taylor asked

"After Andrew died. I didn't think I could go on. I was so afraid I was going to be a single mother and I was only 16. There were times that I felt like dying, but I knew I had to go on for my son. Even though Andrew was gone I would have a part of him in my life forever. He gave me a beautiful son and every time I feel sad I just look at him and think about how my life wouldn't be the same without him." Gabi said with small tears in her eyes

At this time all the girls had tears in there eyes and some of the guys we about to cry but wouldn't let it show

"What are you going to do about all the rumors?" Jason asked

"Well, I am just going to ignore them. Many people think I don't know who Jacob's father is but that doesn't bother me. Beacuse I have great frineds." Gabi said with a smile

At this time the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Gabi got half way down the hall and realized she forget her book and ran back to get it when she got there she saw Sharpay sitting there and crying. Gabi really didn't want to go up there and see what was wrong but she was a good person and went anyway

"Sharpay, are you ok?" Gabi asked and she walked up to her

This startled Sharpay

"Um... I heard you guys talking about Your son and his father." Sharpay said as she tried to hide her tears

"Oh." Was the only word Gab could get out

Gabi, I am so sorry. I had no idea about anything. I just I was in love with Troy for the longest time and he meets you and falls for you. It just made me so mad. So I wanted to get even when I heard you and Troy talkin I thought this was my chance. I was going to get her back." Sharpay said

"Sharpay..." Gabi said but she was cut off by Sharpay

"Just let me finish. I heard you guys talking and I understood what I did was wrong. If I could take it all back I would. I didn't mean I really just thought you were some girl that got pregnant and didn't know the father. I am so sorry. Now that I know the truth I wish I could take it all back but I can't. Can you just please forgive me?"

"Sharpay, I'm sure I can but it will take some time because there will be alot of rumors going on about me for a while and it won't be good." Gabi said with a small chuckle

"I can help, I can clear some things up." Sharpay said with a small chuckle

"No, that's okay I can handle this." Gabi said as she stood up "Lets go Sharpay." Gabi said as she held her hand out to her

"Thanks." Sharpay said as she took her hand and walked into the school

"Hey, what is with that?" Troy said as he pointed to Sharpay

"Nothing, we just had a little talk and everyhing will be fine." Gabi said as she linked hands with Troy and walked to their next class

The end of the day came and Gabi was happy. She met Troy outside of his car and they drove to her house making small talk when they pulled up Gabi had a bad feeling. They walked into the house and saw Anna laying on the floor unconcious

"MOM." Gabi yelled as she ran to her Troy not far behind

The house was a mess and things were thrown everywhere

"Troy, call 911" Gabi yelled

Troy ran in to the kitchen and called 911 and went back into the living room

"Oh my GOD, I need to check on Jacob." Gabi said as she ran up the stairs

All Troy could hear was a loud scream and saw Gabi running down the steps crying

"Gabi, what is wrong?" Troy asked with a worried tone

"Troy, I looked everywhere. I can't find Jacob. He is gone...

**A/N That's it tell me what you think once again thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I know I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry. But with school starting back up and everything I won't be that often. Plus I wrecked my uncle's car and I now have to work to pay him back so I might not update that much anyways on with the story.**

RECAP "Oh my GOD, I need to check on Jacob." Gabi said as she ran up the stairs

All Troy could hear was a loud scream and saw Gabi running down the steps crying

"Gabi, what is wrong?" Troy asked with a worried tone

"Troy, I looked everywhere. I can't find Jacob. He is gone..."

"What do you mean he is gone?" Troy asked

"I looked everywhere he is not in his room and his diaper bag is missing and his stuffed animal that he always sleeps with." Gabi said as tears fell from her eyes

"Is there anyway that your mom took him to a baby-sitter." Troy asked as he held her tightly

"No, she always calls me and tells me when she does something like that." Gabi said

At this time they could hear sirens outside and Gabi ran to the door and let the paramedic's inside

"She is right over there." Gabi said as she pointed toward her mom

"Okay, do you know what happened here?" The paramedic asked as he looked at Anna

"I don't know, but you need to help me. Who ever came in here also took my son." Gabi said

With this the cop jumped up

"So, we now also have a possible kidnapping." asked the sheriff

"No, not a possible a definate someone took my son." Gabi said with a high pitched voice

"Okay, I am going to radio this in and when I come back, I will need to ask you some questions." The sheriff said as he walked out of the room

"Troy, what am I going to do?" Gabi asked

"The police are going to find him Gabi, I promise." Troy said as he put a small kiss on her

forehead

"Ma'am, can I ask you some questions now?" The Sheriff said

"Sure." Gabi said as she sat down on the couch

"Okay, first what is your son's name?" Daryl asked (Daryl is the name of the sheriff)

"Jacob Ryan Harris." Gabi said as she reached for Troy's hand

"Okay, is there anyway that he might of went willingly with the person that might've kinnapped him?" Daryl asked

"He is six months old. How could he object?" Gabi said yelling at the sheriff

"I'm sorry Ms. Montez but I have to ask these questions." The sheriff said with a convincing smile

"Does anyone have any grudges against you or your son." Daryl asked

"Um...Not that I know of." Gabi said

"Gabi, what about Paul?" Troy asked as he reached out and grabbed her hand

"Who is Paul? Daryl asked as he raised his eyebrows

"He is Jacob's grandfather." Gabi said with a dull tone

"What about his father?" Daryl asked With this Gabi turned as white as a ghost

"His father is dead." Gabi said in a low whisper

"I am so sorry." Daryl said as he handed her a tissue

"Thank you." She said

"Do you think that that this Paul guy could've taken Jacob?" Daryl asked

"He might've, he got mad after Andrew died and said he never wanted to see us again. Then a few days ago he showed up wanting to see him, and I wouldn't let him." Gabi said as tears fell down her face

"He was hitting her, when I walked in." Troy said

"Why didn't you report this Ms. Montez?" Daryl asked

"I didn't want my mom to worry, and I didn't think he would be coming back." Gabi said as she

looked over at her mother who was being treated by an EMS

"Okay, ma'am, I need you to give me a description of Paul." Daryl said as he got out his book to write down what ever she was going to tell him

"Um. He is in his 40's and has brown hair but you can see the gray starting to come out in it and he had greenish blue eyes. He is about 5'6 and weighs about 200 pounds." Gabi said with a dull look

"Is that all?" Daryl asked " Yes, it is. I think I might have a picture of him if that would help." Gabi said as she began to sit up

"Yes, that would be very helpful Ms. Montez." Daryl said

"Troy, I am going to look for the picture will you call everybody and tell them what is going on?" Gabi asked as she ran for the stairs

"Sure." Troy said to her Troy pulled out his cell phone and called Chad

"Hello?" Chad said as he picked up his phone

"Hey, Chad it's Troy. I need you to get the whole gang and meet me and Gabi's house." Troy said in slow motion

"What's wrong?" Chad asked as he heard the worry in Troy's voice

"Gabi's son has been kidnapped." Troy said as he looked over and saw Gabi running down the stairs with a photo

"WHAT?" Chad yelled into the phone

"You heard me, just get them all and meet us here." Troy said as he hung up the phone

"This is the only picture I have. It was taken about 3 years ago." Gabi said as she handed him the picture

"This is great. Thank-You." Daryl said as she walked off

"Gabi, I called Chad and he said he will call everyone else and get here as fast as they can."

"Thank you so much Troy. What am I going to do if they don't find him. I can't live with out him

Troy. I just can't." Gabi said as tears pored from her eyes

"Gabi, listen to me, they will find him and the person that did this will be punished." Troy said as he lifted her chin up At this time the doorbell went off and Gabi went running toward the door and there were all of her friends

" Oh my GOD Gabi. Do they know who took them." Taylor screamed

"No, they don't but I think it was his grandfather." Gabi said with more tears

"Ms. Montez?" Daryl asked

"Yes? Gabi said as she turned around

"I am going to go down town and file a missing child's report and get it out on the news if anyone knows where he is they will call in." Daryl said

"OK, thank you so much. Gabi said as she walked over and sat down on the couch

"Gabi, I am so sorry. Is there any thing we can do to help?" Kelsi asked with tears in her eyes

"No-"

"GABRIELLA MARIA MONTEZ. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME PAUL WAS HERE AND THAT HE HIT YOU. " Anna screamed as she came rushing into the room

"Mom, you shouldn't be up. You were just knocked out." Gabi said

"Don't you dare try to change the subject." Anna said in a warning voice

"I didn't want you to worry. I knew you would over react." Gabi said with a stern look

"I have every right to over react. He wanted nothing to do with you or Jacob. What did he

want?" Anna demanded

"To see Jacob. But I woudn't let him and when I woudn't he hit me." Gabi said as tears swelled in her eyes

"Oh my. Are... were you ok?" Anna asked

"Yes, Troy came in and got him off of me." Gabi said with tears

Just then the phone rang and Gabi jumped up to answer it

"Hello?" Gabi said

"Ms. Montez. This is Officer Daryl." He said into the phone

"Did you find something out?" Gabi asked into the phone

"Yes, we did. I need you to get down to the station as soon as possible." Daryl said into the

phone

"Why, what is wrong." Gabi asked into the phone as she began to panic

"Just get down here." Daryl said as he hung up the phone

Gabi hung up and yelled to everybody that they were going to the station. About 15 minutes later Gabi and her mom and friends arrived a the police station

"Did you find him?" Gabi asked with tears welling up in her eyes

"Yes, we did and I am afraid that it is not good..."

**A/N- there it is tell me what you think asnd if you have any ideas i would love to hear them**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- thanks for all the reviews

RECAP Gabi hung up and yelled to everybody that they were going to the station. About 15 minutes later Gabi and her mom and friends arrived at the police station

"Did you find him?" Gabi asked with tears welling up in her eyes

"Yes, we did and I am afraid that it is not good..."

"What do you mean?" Gabi asked trying hard not to cry

"Well, a lady came in carrying a baby and said she found him in the dumpster. He is severly dehydrated. We think he may have been in the dumpster for several hours. On top of that he has a severe sun burn all over his arms and legs. As of right now they had to put him in a drug induced coma because the burns are so bad on his arms and they want to try and treat him. They are getting fluids in him right now." Daryl said At this Gabi had tears running down her face and all the other girls did also

"Where is he being held?" Troy asked with anger at the man that did this

"He is at the Medical Center a few miles away, If you would like I can get you a police escort there." Daryl said

"That would be great." Anna said as she walked over to Gabi and pulled her into a tight hug

They all went back into the vechicles and got to the hospital in a matter of minutes. When they got to the hospital Gabi didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop. She jumped out of the car and ran through the doors. With the rest of the gang close behind. Gabi saw a nurse and ran right up to her

"I need to see a Jacob Harris. He is 6 months old and was brought in dehydrated and severe sunburn." Gabi said with tears in her eyes

"Miss, you need to go to the front desk and fill out paper work." The nurse said with a snobby attitude

"Don't tell me to do that. He is my son and I wan to see him now." Gabi screamed

"Well, my shift is over, so go to someone else with your problems." The nurse replied even snobbier than the first time

"Listen lady, my son is hurt and I want to see him now. If you don't get someone to help me I swear you will regret it." Gabi screamed at the nurse

"No, you listen. My shift is over which means I don't have to do anything." The nurse said

At this Gabi lunged at the nurse but was stopped by a pair of stong hands grabbing her waist

"Troy, let me go." Gabi demanded

"Gabi, beating up on this person won't help matters any." Troy explained

"Yeah, you should put your girlfriend on a leash." The nurse said

"Hey, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Troy said still holding Gabi back

"What are you going to do about it?" The nurse asked with a snobbish smirk

"Well, I could just let her go and let her do to you what all of us want to do and I am about 30 seconds from doing just that." Troy said

"What is going on out here." A woman in a white lab coat came out and asked

"This lady, won't help me. My son is here and I asked her questions and she said it is not her problem because she is off duty." Gabi said as Troy still had a hold of her

"Angie, is this true?" The Dr. asked

"Well, my shift is over so why should I have to help this lady?" Angie asked, rolling her eyes

"Because, you are a nurse and your job is to help people. Now go and wait in my office so we can talk about this later." The Doctor Demanded

"I am sorry about that. What can I help you with?" The Doctor asked

"My son was brought in here earlier with dehydration and severe sun burn. They said you have him in a drug enduced coma." Gabi said finally free of Troy's grip

"Yes, his name is Jacob Harris." the doctor said as she looked at her chart

"Yes, can I see him. I really want to." Gabi said as she grabbed Troy's hand

"Not at this time. We are stil running some tests. You will be allowed to see him shortly." The doctor said

"OK, thank you and what is your name?" Troy asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Sharon Matthews and who are you?" Dr. Matthews asked

"I am Gabi's boyfriend Troy Bolton." Troy said as he reached his hand out

"Are you Jacob's father?" Dr. Matthews asked as she shook his hand

"No, I am not, the father is dead." Troy said as he looked at Gabi

"Oh, I am so sorry Ms. Montez." Dr. Matthews with a sympathetic smile

"Thank you. Dr. Matthew's be honest with me how bad is my son?" Gabi asked afraid of the answer

"Ms. Montez, as of right now he is in stable condition, I can't make you any guarantee's. He is only 6 months old and he is highgly dehydrated and has a severe case of sunburn. I can promise you, though, that we are doing all we can at this point." Dr. Mathews said

"So, is that all we know right now?" Troy asked

"Yes, it is. Once again I am very sorry for the way Angie acted Ms. Montez." Dr. Matthews said with a smile

"It's ok. I was just frustrated." Gabi said

At this time Dr. Matthew's pager went off

"I have to go, but if you have any more questions don't be afraid to page me." Dr. Matthews said

"We will." Troy said as he looked at Gabi she didn't look good at all her eyes were all red and she just looked so worn out

Dr. Matthews took off down the hall

"Gabi, come on we need to get you something to eat." Troy said as he put his arm around her

"Troy, I'm not hungry." Gabi said in a barley audible tone

"You need to eat something, you need to get your strength up so you can be strong for Jacob." Troy said

"Okay, but I don't want anything big." Gabi said with a sigh

"Gabs, this is a hospital the best you can get is a bag of chips and some candy. Now I am sorry but I don't think they have a fast food place in the bathroom." Troy said with a laugh and much to his suprise Gabi let out a small chuckle

They walked down into the cafetria and Troy went to the vending machine and got a bag of chips and a soda. He looked over and saw Gabi bent down in a chair looking so lost

"Here you go baby." Troy said as he set her drink down

"Thanks. Troy, Can I ask you a question?" Gabi said looking him straight in the eye

"Sure." Troy said with a smile

"What if Jacob doesn't make it through all this? I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Gabi said as new tears formed in her eyes

"Gabi, Jacob is going to be fine. He will make it through all of this and be better thatn he was before." Troy said with a strong smile

"How do you know that?" Gabi asked looking up

"Beacause he has you as a mom and you are one of the strongest people I know." Troy said as he grabbed her hands and pulled her forward into a tight hug

"Thanks Troy, That means alot to me." Gabi said as she looked up into his eyes

"Well I am glad it does." Troy said as he leaned in a gave her a gentle kiss on the lips

"Ms. Montez?" a doctor asked

"Umm Yes?" Gabi asked as she broke the kiss

"We have someone that wants to see you." The doctor said as she turned and walked down the hall Gabi and Troy immedately followed the doctor down a long hall. When they reached the hall, what Gabi saw made her speechless. There was Jacob wide awake in his crib

"Oh my baby." Gabi exclaimed as she ran into his room As soon as Jacob saw her he got a huge smile on his face

"Is he going to be ok?" Gabi asked with tears falling down her face

"Yes, we believe he is the only big worry we have as of right now is the sunburn but with some medication we will be able to get him better in no time." The doctor said

"When can I take him home?" Gabi asked her voice sounding cheerful

"Not for a couple more days. We want to keep him here for some more tests." The doctor said

"Thank you so much." Gabi said as she ran her hand over the only part of Jacob's stomach that wasn't burnt.

"Is there anything we can do in the mean time?" Troy asked the Doctor

"Yes, you can go back home and get some of his favorite things this way it will make him feel like he is at home." The doctor said

"Okay, come on Gabi. Let's go and get some of his things." Troy said as he started to lead her out the door.

When they got out of the door there was all there friends

"Hey guys, Jacob is going to be ok, Me and Troy are going to go back and get some things from her house, so you guys just might as well go home and we will call you if there is any change." Gabi said

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked

"Yes, now get out of here." Gabi said and with that their friends walked down the hall and out of sight

"Come on let's go get Jacob's things." Troy said as he put his arm around her and lead her out the doors

A/N- Sorry for not updating in a while but I have been busy with school. Please Read and Review and I would love you guys to give me some idea's if you have any


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I am so sorry for not updating. I have just had such a major case of writers block. I'm not to sure about this chapter I have redone it so many times. So I am not sure how it will turn out

It had been two weeks since Jacob had been found, and Gabi finally got to go to the hospital and pick him up. She couldn't be more excited and to top it all off Troy was coming with her.

"Troy, can you believe that my baby gets to come home today? That is so great." Gabi let out with a small shriek on the way to the hospital

Troy couldn't help but smile at this

"What?" Gabi said as a smile crept on her face

"Oh, nothing it is just good to see you smile and laugh again." Troy said as she reached out and grabbed her hand

"Well,I have the best of reasons to smile. I have a great boyfriend, the best friends any one could ever ask for and my baby gets to come home today." Gabi said as she let out another giggle

"Yep, that is all true. Can you believe that Chad asked Taylor out on a date." Troy said to Gabi

"I know, I was so shocked when she told me about it. All I can say is it's about time." Gabi said as she looked out the window

"Oh, I know. He had been wanting to do it for weeks. All he would talk about during practice was her. Then he kept telling me all these things about her." Troy said with a small giggle "I learned more about Taylor than I think I ever wanted or needed to know."

"We should double date with them sometime soon. I know Taylor would love that." Gabi said

"That sounds like fun." Troy said as they pulled into the hospital. Troy got out of the car and walked over and opened the door for Gabi.

"Thank you." She said as she took his hand and walked into the hospital. When they got there she went right up to Sasha since Jacob had been in the hospital they had all gotten to know her

"Hey, Gabi." Sasha said as she pulled her into a tight hug

"Hey, yourself. How is everyhting going?" She said as she went and sat down in a chair

"Everything is fine. But I'm not going to bore you with the details. I bet you are so excited to take Jacob home today." Sasha said with a small giggle

"Yep ,when can I get him?" Gabi asked as she stood back up

Well, Dr. Sharon said all you have to do is sign the release forms, then he is all yours."

With this Gabi jumped up and gave Sasha a huge hug

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you,." Gabi said as she was still jumping up and down

"Come on Gabi lets to get him." Troy said as he tried pulling her away from Sasha

Gabi finally let go and took a fast pace down the hallway 

"Can you bring the papers down?" Troy said as he turned and ran down the hallway after her. When he finally got to the room he saw the Doctor all ready getting him in a carseat

"Wow, is it done that fast?" Troy asked

"Yes, now all I have to do is sign these papers, then we are out of here." Gabi said as she took the papers from Sasha and signed them

"Okay, can we go now? I want to take him to the story store." Gabi said as she looked over at the Doctor

"Sure, just have him back here in two weeks for a checkup." The Doctor finshed as Gabi was heading out the door

They walked the rest of the way to the car and Gabi cooed at Jacob when they got to the car she buckled him in and then climbed into the front seat with Troy

"Hey, can we go to wal-mart? I think Jacob deserves a few new toys." Gabi said as she looked in the rear view mirror and saw a sleeping Jacob

"Sure, he so deserve a few more toy's for being so strong." Troy told her as they headed in the direction of wal-mart

They drove the rest of the way in silence. They finally arrived all three of them got out and went into the store

"So what kind of toy's do you have in mind?" Troy asked as he put Jacob in one of the carseat's that were attached to the carts

"I think we should just go to the toy aisle and see what jumps out at me." Gabi said as she walked along side Troy to the toy aisle

When they got there, an old woman was already there

"Look at this Troy. I bet he will love it." Gabi said as she picked up a teddy bear that sung 3 different songs

"Yeah, and look at this." Troy said as he was holding a elmo that did the hokey pokey

"That is so great, put that in the cart also." She said as she continued looking

The next thing she picked up was a small ball that had many differnet shapes cut into it and you had to match them up

"Baby, what do you think of this?" She said holding it up so Troy could see it

"I don't know do you think he will be able to do that?" Troy asked as he looked at the box

"Well, it says 6 months and up." Gabi said as she examined the box

"Okay, then get it. Plus it says it's the best learning tool out there." Troy said as he put it in the cart

"Well you know me. Only the best for my son." Gabi said as she looked at a sleeping Jacob

They were disturbed when they heard the lady in the asile coughing real loud

"Ma'am are you ok?" Gabi asked as she went over to check on her

"Yes, did I just hear you right? Is that your son?" The old lady asked

"Yes." Gabi replied

"And how old are you?" The old lady asked in a rude manor

"I'm 16 but--"

"My goodness, your only 16 and you have a son?" The lady asked in disgust

"Yeah, what is so hard to belive about that." Gabi said as, getting rather annoyed

"Well, that just proves my point." The old lady said with a scaracastic laugh

"And what woudl that be?" Gabi asked, raising her voice slightly

"That they young people today have no responsibilty and do before they think." The old lady said

"What are you talking about?" Troy said jumping in

"And I suppose your the father?" The lady asked as she turned to Troy

"N--"

"Yes he is and what does it matter to you?" Gabi asked, raising her voice even more

"Well, I guess since your man stayed with you something good came out of your mistake" The old lady finished

"He is not a mistake and you better start walking about before I hurt you. Just because you're old, doesn't mean I won't hurt you." Gabi said  
as she stepped forward just to be held back by Troy

Just then the old lady turned and walked the other way

"Can you belive her?" Gabi asked with rage in her voice

"Gabi, plese calm down you don't want to wake up Jacob." Troy said trying to calm her

"Troy, did you hear what that lady said to me." Gabi said as she turned to look at him

"Yes, I did and don't let it bother you because everyone that cares about you knows that Jacob was not a mistake." Troy said as he pulled her into a hug

"Yes, I know, I just don't want people judging me when they know nothing about me." Gabi said with tears starting to fall from her eyes

"Well, who cares what she thinks the important thing is that you know you love Jacob." Troy said as he placed a kiss on her forehead

"Come on lets go pay for these toys and get Jacob home." Gabi said as she started to push the cart

They got the the register and paid for the gifts and headed back to Gabi's. They got there about 20 mintutes later

"Mom, we're home." Gabi yelled as soon as she opened the door

"Finally where have you been?" Anna asked as she walked into the front room.

"We went to get Jacob some toys, and I really don't want to talk about it." Gabi said as she carried Jacob over to the couch

"What happened?" Anna asked

"We were in the toy asile and this lady started going off on Gabi being too young to have a son." Troy jumped in before Gabi could say anything else.

"What? Did you know who it was?" Anna asked

"No, but it isn't bothering me anymore I know Jacob is not a mistake." Gabi said as Troy came and sat next to her

"Stay just like that. I will be right back." Anna said as she ran into the kitchen

She came back a few mintues later with a camera. "Okay, guys smile." She said as she lifted the camera up to her eye She took the picture and  
a few more before she realized she had to go to work

"I gotta go, I will be back later." She said as she gave Gabi and Jacob a kiss

"What I don't get one to?" Troy asked faking a frown

"Of course you do come here." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I will see you guys later." She said as she walked out the door

"So what do you want to now?" Troy asked 

"Umm how about we watch a movie." Gabi said with Jacob sitting on her lap

"Okay witch one. he asked as he looked at her collection up of DVD's

"Umm what is there?" Gabi asked

"A walk to remember, Finding nemo--"

"Oh, put finding nemo in. That is Jaco'b favorite." Gabi said

"Okay." Troy said as he put it it and climbed back onto the couch with them

When he sat down Jacob immediately reached for him

"Come here little guy." Troy said as he took him from Gabi's arms

"He likes you Troy." Gabi said with a small laugh

"Is that a good thing?" Troy said as she returned the laugh

"Well you know what they say. Before the mom can date the guy her child had to meet and like him first." Gabi said with a smile that made her  
eyes shine

"Good thing we think he likes me." Troy said as he placed a small kiss on Jacob head which made him start laughing

"Yep he does. Now be quiet. The movie is starting." Gabi said as she cuddled up next to him

"Let me go put Jacob in his bed." Troy said as he walked up the stairs

He came down a few mintues later to see Gabi really into the movie

"So what did I miss?" He asked as she snuck up behind her which made her jump

"The mom fish and her babies just died." Gabi said as she made room for him on the couch

"Ok." Troy said as he sat down with her cuddled up next to him

A few hours later Troy awoke to see the TV all blury. He figured they must of fallen asleep

"Gabi, wake up." Troy said to her she was laying beside of him on the couch

"No." She grumbled

He couldn't wake her up so he did the only thing he knew. He bent down and gave her a kiss which she responed to right away

"What time is it." Gabi asked as she started waking up

"I don't know." Troy said

So Gabi looked at the clock and immediately shot up

"Oh My GOD, it's one o'clock in the moring." Gabi said

"WHAT?" He asked as he stood up

"You heard me." Gabi said with a laugh

"This is not funny. I was supposed to be home 2 hours ago. My parents are gonna kill me." Troy said as he looked at his phone... he had 20 missed calls. 

"Great." Troy mummbled "I am going to be grounded for forever."

"Just tell them the truth." Gabi said trying hard not to laugh

"Yeah, I was watching Finding Nemo with my girlfriend and we fell asleep. They'll totally believe me." Troy said as he stood up

"I gotta go, I will call you later if I am still alive." He said as she gave her a kiss

"Love you." He yelled then stopped dead in his tracks

Gabi couldn't belive what she just head "What?" She said is disbelief

"Um, I- I didn't--"

"No, Troy it's okay. I love you to." Gabi said as she pulled him into a breathtaking kiss

"Good. Now I really got to go." Troy said as he took his keys out of his pocket and ran out to his car

Gabi went back into the house and went to sit on the couch and couldn't help but think she was the luckiest girl in the world...

A/N- so what did you think? Please let me know even if it is just one word. I also need some ideas so if you have any leave them in a review  
or PM me


	10. Chapter 10

Troy was driving home and couldn't believe what had just happened. He had told Gabriella that he loved her. And she said it back. He couldn't be any more happier. That was until he thought about going home. He knew he would be in so much trouble. Would his parents belive that they just slept? He doubted it. About 20 minutes later he pulled into his driveway, and saw that the proch light wasn't on.

"Maybe they didn't wait up for me. Better yet they might think I am alseep in my room..." Troy thought to himself.

He got out of his car and slowly started to walk up the sidewalk hoping not to wake anyone in the house . He finally got to the door and put the key in the lock. He then walked into the house only to be met with a blaring light

"Troy Douglas Bolton! Where have you been." Screamed his mother and his father close behind

Troy didn't know what to say. He stood there with his mouth open. He had never seen his mom so mad before

I-I was with Gabi." Troy said trying to sound like nothing was up

"Until 1 in the morning!? Troy, do you have any idea how worried about you we were?" Jack asked

"Pretty worried, I guess." Troy said with a chuckle hopping to lighten the mood

"This is not the time to be laughing mister." Jack scolded him

"Sorry, Troy said

"What were you guys doing...until 1 in the morning!?" Joyce asked

"Well we were watching a movie. Then we fell asleep." Troy said but when he said it, it didn't sound very convincing.

"You don't really expect us to believe that you just fell asleep, do you?" Jack asked with a stern look

"I don't really care if you belive me or not. That is what happened. Can I go to bed now?" Troy asked

"Yes you can, and we will discuss your punishment tomorrow." Joyce said as Troy walked up the stairs

Once he got there he flopped down on his bed. He was not tired at all and it was near 2 in the morning.

Maybe Chad is still up." Troy tought to himslef

He got about his phone and scrolled down until he found Chad's number.

He heard the phone start to ring, and waited until Chad picked up

"H-Hello?" Chad asked into the phone. Troy could tell he must of woken him up

"Hey man. It's Troy." He said into the phone

"Hey, man how much trouble did you get into.?" Chad asked now fully awake

"For what?" Troy asked playing dumb

"Oh, I don't know. For staying out into what ever time it was. Do you realize that your mom called me 20 times asking if I had seen you." Chad said with a small laugh

"Yeah, when we woke up. I had like 20 missed calls." Troy said with laugh

"What do you mean when we woke up?" Chad asked as he finally caught on

"I was at Gabi's and...

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Chad screamed into the phone

"Dude, my ears. Yes Me and Gabi fell asleep that is why I didn't get home by curfew."

"And what were you doing before you went to sleep?" Chad asked Troy could tell he had a huge grin on his face and was wiggling his eyebrows up and down

"We watched a movie." Troy said

"Sure. Look man I gotta get some sleep we'll talk more about this tomorrow." Chad said

"Will do." Troy said and clicked off his phone and went to sleep Troy fell into a dreamless sleep and coudln't wait for the next day to come

Troy awoke to the sound of his alarm. He got dressed and went downstais. He saw his parents just sitting there

"I guess you have discussed my punishment?" Troy asked as he grabbed a piece of toast and sat down with them

"Yes, we have." Jack said very sternly

"Well what is it?" Troy asked wanting to get everything over with

"No, going out for a week, and no computer and you can only drive to and from school." Joyce told him

"That's not fair." Troy said stanging up. "I had plans with Gabi for tomorrow night, we were gonna go out for dinner." Troy said with a sad look

"Do you want us to make it two weeks? And take away your phone." Jack asked him with a look that said don't tempt me

"Fine. We will jsut reschedule dinner." Troy said as he stood up and got his back pack

"Oh, son one more thing."

"What is it Mom?" Troy asked in an annoyed tone

"We want you to invite Gabi to dinner." Joyce said

"Okay I will mention it to her." Troy said as he walked out the door to his car.

He got in and and slowly pulled out. He kept thinking to himslef that it was going to be one long week. What was he going to do to keep him self sane? He convinced himself that he would be bored out of his mind. He finally got to school and parked his car then went straight to his locker. Once he got there he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Hey baby, How are you this morning?" Gabi asked as she planted a kiss on the back of his neck

"I'm good considering how much trouble you got me into." Troy said with a smile

"So how much trouble did you get into?" Gabi asked as she grabbed his hand and started off to her next class

"I am grounded for a week, I'm not aloud on the internet and I can only drive to and from school." Troy said with a sigh

This made Gabi laugh

"I'm glad you are enjoying my agony." Troy said with a smile

"It's just... it could be a lot worse." Gabi said

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, I almost forgot. My parents want you do come over for dinner tonight." Troy said

This made Gabi stop dead in her tacks. She never was good with parents

"What?" Why do they want to meet me?" Gabi asked in pure confusion

"Well you are my girlfriend.They want to meet about the girl I talk about non-stop." Troy said, smiling at her

"What if it doesn't go to well . If you haven't noticed paretns don't seem to like me all that much." Gabi said nervously

"They will love you." Troy said as he stopped in front of her class

"Ok, Fine. What time do I need to be there?" Gabi asked

"How does 7 sound?" Troy said

"Fine by me see you tonight." Gabi said

Troy leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips only to his suprise to have Gabi depen it. This went on for a few minutes before they heard someone clear their throat

"Troy..."

Troy knew that voive he turned around and saw his father standing there

"Oh, hey dad. What are you doing here?" Troy asked blushing

"Oh you know, I was just on my way to the gym. You do know the bell rung about a minute ago right?" Jack asked trying to conceal his urge to burst into laughter

"What?" Gabi asked. She was blushing so hard she could feel her cheeks buring.

"Yeah, the bell rang. So you guys might want to be getting to class." Jack said once again

"Okay, I'm going. Bye Troy. Mr. Bolton. See you guys tonight." Gabi said as she slipped into her class

Once she got in there she could feel that people's eyes were on her. She quickly got to her seat and saw Taylor trying not to laugh

"What is so funny?" She asked

"That you were out there making out with Troy, and didn't even hear the bell ring." Taylor said with a laugh

This made Gabi's cheeks burn

"Who all saw that?" She asked not really wanting to hear the answer

"Just everybody in here." Taylor said with a loud chuckle

"Your kidding right?" Gabi asked in disbelief

"Nope. Not one bit." Taylor said

This made Gabi, bury her head into the palm of her hands.

"I am never going to hear the end of thsi am I?" Gabi asked already knowing the answer

"No, Not only were you caught making out, but you were caught by your boyfriends dad. Which couldnt' be any worse." Taylor said all smart like

"I know, you know how embarasing it was. I could feel how red I was turning. It was horrbile." Gabi said

Taylor coudln't control her laughter any longer

"I am glad you find this funny. You wanna know the worst part. I have to go over there for dinner tonight." Gabi said realizing it would be very awkard

"Hold up. You are having diner there? Taylor asked

"Yeah." Gabi said in a duh tone Taylor immediately went into best friend mode.

"What are you gonna wear? How are you gonna do your hair? What are you gonna talk about?" Taylor just kept rambling

"Taylor. I don't know about all that stuff. What am I gonna do?" Gabi asked now starting to freak out?

"How about I come over and then we can figure something out." Taylor asked

"okay good,." Gabi said a little bit to loud

"Is there soemthing you would like to discuss with the class ms. montez?" Ms. Darbus asked

"No." Gabi said

"Good, and the next time you want to make out with your boyfriend don't do it right in front of my room where everyone can see it. Or I will give you a dention.."

This made the whle room start laughing. Gabi couldn't hide her embarassment any longer.

She turned beat read and turned away from the whole class. She got through the rest of the day until lunch. It seems like everyone in school knew about her and Troy getting caught. They met up for lunch and looked for a place to sit and Troy was the first to spot Chad and taylor

"Hey guys how's it going?" She asked

"It's going good."Chad answerd.

"where were you guys? You wern't making out again were you?" Chad asked with a laugh

"Haha. very funny." Troy said

"come on you gotta admit that you getting caught making out is funny. But what made it even more funny is that your dad is the one that caught you." Chad said in between laughter

"Lets just not talk about it. I have to have diner there tonight.I bet they will be asking me about that." Gabi said with a laugh

"Good luck with that." Chad said

"What does that mean?" Gabi asked, starting to get nervous again

"Oh, nothin. It's just that Jack won't let you live it down." He said

"Great" Gabi mumbled as she contined to eat her food

The school day was finally over.Gabi went to say by to Troy then went to get Taylor once she found her they were off to her house. They got there about 20 minutes later

"Do you thave any idea's of what you wanna wear?" Taylor asked as she sat down on the bed

"hold on, I need to to get Jacob." Gabi said as she walked out of the room.

She returned a little later with Jacob

"Come to aunt Taylor." Taylor said as she held out her arms. Jacob gladly went into her arms

"So, I was thinking about leaving my hair down. as for the clothes I have no idea." Gabi said with a sigh

"Dont' worry we will figure it out.

Here take Jacob and I will find you something to wear." Taylor said Taylor got up and went to Gabi's closet.

She came back a little bit later with a skirt and a couple of shirts

"Got try on this skirt, and this shirt." taylor said as Gabi headed into the bathroom. She came out a little bit later.

The Skirt was knee length and was black. The shirt was a light red.

"what do you think?" Gabi asked

"I love the skirt but not the shirt. Go and try this one on." Taylor said as she picked up the next shirt

"TAYLOR, I will not wear that shirt." Gabi said

"why not?" She asked

"it was one of my maturnity tops." Gabi said with a laugh

About an hour later gabi was completely ready.

"I must say girl you look hot." Taylor said with a chuckle

"Yeah.Thanks." Gabi said with a laugh

"So is troy going to pick you up?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, his parents said since it was their idea he should at least be able to pick me up." Gabi said

"That's great. When is he going to get here?" Taylor asked

"Any minute now. So I better go give Jacob to my mom." Gabi said as she picked him up off he bed and took him acroos the hall.

When she got back the doorbell rang

"Tay, will you get that?" Gabi yelled form her room as she was putting the finising touches on her make up

Taylor went down stairs and answered the door. To see troy standing there.

About 2 mintues later Gabi came down the stairs and troy was left speechless

She was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees, and a light pink shirt and her hair was down

"Wow, Gabi you look beautiful." Troy said as he handed her a single red rose She went and put it in some water

"come on lets go we don't want to be late." Gabi said as she took his arm and walked outside with him

A/N: Well what did you think? i woudl lvoe some reviews I wonder how the dinner is going to go...LOL


	11. Chapter 11

Troy led Gabi out to his car and ran around to open the door for her

"Thanks Troy." She replied as she gave him a quick kiss

"You are very welcome." He said as closed the door and walked over to his own side and got him

They drove in silence most of they way there until Gabi decided to speak out

"Troy, Can I ask you a question?" She asked quietly

"Sure Baby. What is it?" He asked as he glanced at her

"Well you see-- I um--- well---what if you parents don't like me?" She asked as she looked right at him

"Babe, they are going to love you. I promise." Troy told her

Before she could get another word out she felt Troy's car come to a stop.

"Were here. Come on lets get this over with." Troy said as he walked over to open her door

Gabi got out of the car and looked up at Troy's huge house and couldn't believe it. It was huge, bigger than anythign she had ever seen. All of a sudden she got this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach adn it wouldn't go away

"Hello, earth to Gabi." Troy said as he was waving his hand in front of her face

"Hugh? Oh what sorry. I spaced out there." She said as she grabbed his hand and started to his front door

They walked up the driveway and stopped once they got to the front door.

"OK. This is it, are you ready? Troy asked as he gave her a smoothing smile

"Not really, but if I don't do this now I will never be albe to. So lets go"

"OK."

Troy opened the door and yelled for his mom and dad

"MOM! DAD! WERE HERE." Troy screamed out

"Troy Bolton, do not scream that loud. " Her mother scolded as she walked out of the kitchen

"Sorry" He mumbled

"It's fine. Now introduce me to your girldfriend" She said witha small chuckle

"Right. OK. Gabi this is my mom Joyce and mom this is my lovely girfriend Gabi" Troy told his mom

"It is very nice to meet you Gabi." Joyce said as she extended a hand

"It is also very nice to meet you." Gabi said with a blush

"Well, go and have a seat. Jack should be here soon." Joyce motioned to the couch

"Wher is Dad?" Troy asked when he finaly noticed his dad wasn't home

"He said he had to work late. He told me to tell you that you two will here more about what happened in the hallway after dinner. Care to tell me what it is about?" Joyce asked why hiding a laugh

"NO" Both Troy and Gabi replied in unison

"OK OK fine. I will just have him tell me." She said with a laugh while seeing the two teenagers blush

Both Troy and Gabi were sitting on the couch. At this time Gabi took the time to look around when she noticed a few pictures on teh stand. Her being her curious walked over adn looked at all the pictures

"Troy this is really cute." She said as she showed him a picture of him and his mother and father. She was guessing he was around five

"Yeah that is one of my favorites." Troy said as he took the pictures in his hands

"So, do you have any embarasing photos laying aroud that I can look at?" She asked with a smirk

"No, I made sure I put all thoes away this morning." He told her with a smile

About that time Jack comes busting through the door

"Hello Family, how are you on this beautiful day?" Jack asked as he walked into the house and ran up to his wife and gave her a kiss

"Ewww.dad that is gross." Troy said in a disgustied voice

"Oh, Is it now? Because I can think of something worse than a peck on the lips. What do you think Gabi? Jack asked as he was trying to conceal his laughter

"Umm...what I-I dont' know." Gabi said witha blush

"What are you talking about?" Joyce finaly butted in

"So you mean they didnt' tell you? OK, well today I was on my way to the gym when I saw Troy and Gabi maki---

"Mom! What is for diner?" Troy butted in as he didn't want his mom to hear the rest

"Oh well we are having steak with potatoes, carrots. and for dessert chocoalte cake." Joyce finished

"That sounds very good, Mrs. Bolton." Gabi said

"Hon, being called Mrs. Bolton makes me sound old. Please call me Joyce." She told Gabi

"Ok" Gabi said

For the next 20 minutes Troy and Gabi sat on the couch making small talk while wating for Troy's parents to finish up supper.

Gabi was still really nervous, for as long as she could remember parents didn't really like her. No matter how much she loved Troy she just couldn't help but think that his parents would hate her also. Deep down she knew it was because of everything she went thought with Andrew, her heart broke so bad when his parents hated her. She was afraid that if Troy's parents found out she had a son, they wouldn't want her and Troy together. She dind't know if she woudl be able to handle that. She just continuted to sit there waiting until it was time to eat. She was so into thought she didn't even notice Troy waving his hand in front of her face.

"Gabi. Earth to Gabi." Troy said over and over as he waved his face in front of her face

"Hugh? What?" She said finaly snapping back into it

"It is time for some food. Let's eat." Troy said as he grabbed her hand and led her into the kitched

"OK" Gabi said as she followed him

They both walked into the kitchen and saw both of Troy's parents there waiting for them. Gabi had never seen a kitchen so clean. Just seeing the food made Gabi's mouth water. It all looked so good. Troy walked and pulled Gabi's chair out for her.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down

"Your welcome." Tryo replied as he took a seat next to her

"So Gabi, why don't you tell us a little about yourself." Joyce said looking up from her plate

"What do you want to know? She as in a sweet voice

"Anything you want to tell us." Joyce replied once one

"Ok, Well I am Gabriella Maria Montez, I was born on Decemeber 14th, I live with my mom and 6 month old son Jacob." Gabi finished she was afraid to say the last part fearing what Troy's parents woudl say

"You have a son?" Joyce questioned

"Yeah, I do." Gabi said afraid to make eye contact

"You guys will have to meet him. He is the sweetest baby ever." Troy said finaly speaking up

"Where is his father? If you don't mind me asking." Jack said

"He died, the day Jacob was born." Gabi said trying to fight back tears

"I am so sorry honey." Joyce said as she went over to hug Gabi

"You guys aren't upset about it? I thought after I told you guys, you wouldn't want me to see Troy anymore." Gabi said finaly lifting her face up

"Heavens no. We could never do someting like that. Since Troy has been with you, he has had a permanet smile on his face." Jack said looking at his son

It got quiet in the room for a while and Jack just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to do someting that would get the whole table laughing

"Joyce, you will never guess what I saw today." Jack said as he looked at his wife

"What did you see?" She asked with curisoty

"I was on my way to the gym after the first bell this moring and I saw Troy and Gabi there making out, like there would be no tomorrow. The two love birds didn't even hear the bell ring." Jack finished with a laugh

"Oh god." Troy groaned as he slid down in his chair as far as possilbe

The next thing he knew His mom and dad we bursting out laughing

"I am so glad you guy find this funny." Troy said as he looked over at Gabi as seen how bad she was blushing

"What class were you going into Gabi?" Joyce asked inbetween laughs

"Ms. Darbus." Gabi said in a low voice

This made Jack and Joyce laugh even harder

"I bet you got an earful, from that woman." Jack said

"You know it. The whole school found out my lunch time." Gabi replied now joining in with the laughing.

For the rest of the meal they sat at the table and made small talk. It was finaly time for Troy to take Gabi home

"Hey dad, I am going to take Gabi home now. I will be back later." Troy said as he grabbed Gabi's hand and started to walk toward the door

"Ok, but don't let her mom catch you guys making out on her front porch." Jack said with a laugh

Troy and Gabi then got out of the house as fast and they could

"You dad, is never going to let us live that down is he?" gabi asked as she walked toward Troy's truch

"No, it will just get worse." Troy said as he got in and started to drive to Gabi's house

About 20 minutes later Troy fianly arrived at Gabi's and walked her to the front porch

"See it wasn't so bad was it." Troy asked as he stood on the porch looking into her eyes

"No, I am glad we did that tonight. I had a lot of fun." Gabi said

"Well I better go, mom and dad will be worried." Troy said

Troy leaned in and gave Gabi and kiss which she greatfully returned.

"Goodnight, I love you." Troy whisped as he pulled her into a hug

"Love you to" Gabi said as she pulled away from the hug and walked into ther house

A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up. I had major writers block and just didn't know how to go with this chapter. I dont' really like this chapter but please still R&R and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.


End file.
